durkmorefandomcom-20200216-history
Веганство
міні|праворуч|200px|«Час розвиватися — cтавай веганом». Акція у [[Мельбурні на підтримку договору проти глобального потепління]] Вега́нство (вегані́зм, )Наголос у слові «веганство» може ставитися по-різному, в залежності від характеру вимови: на перший склад — за аналогією до першоджерела, англійського /ˈviːɡənɪzəm/, або на другий (передостанній) — подібно до слова «вегетаріа́нство». — спосіб життя, що характеризується повною відмовою від продуктів тваринного походження. Цим веганство суттєво відрізняється від вегетаріанства, засади якого визначаються здебільшого відмовою від убивств (з етичних або релігійних переконань) або дієтичними міркуваннями. Ве́га́н ( ) — прибічник веганства. Вегани не тільки споживають у їжу винятково рослинні та мікробні продукти, повністю виключаючи компоненти тваринного походження, а й не використовують товари, створені з порушенням прав тварин: одяг із хутра, шкіри, вовни, лікарські засоби та косметику, що проходили тести на тваринах. Також вони бойкотують розважальні заходи, де присутні дикі тварини: цирки, зоопарки, дельфінарії тощо. Історія міні|праворуч|200пкс|[[Порфирій]] Термін «веганізм» з'явився як одна з класифікацій вегетаріанства у листопаді 1944. Його запровадив британський громадський діяч Дональд Вотсон. Серед визначних постатей античних часів було чимало вегетаріанців, але погляди сучасного веганства поділяли небагато людей. Одним із перших про відмову від насильства й експлуатації тварин заради власного благополуччя заявив давньогрецький філософ Порфирій (234–305). В роботі «Про утримання від тваринної їжі» ( ) він писав: Однак у подальшому він відмовився від цих аргументів, вважаючи, що людина, піклуючись про тварин і комах, має право використовувати продукти їхньої життєдіяльності. Крім м'яса. За часів Золотої доби ісламу відомим був сирійський поет і філософ Абу-ль-Аля аль-Мааррі (973–1057), який у віршах закликав до відмови від продуктів тваринного походження: У 1802 році вийшла друком книга англійського антиквара Джозефа Рітсона «Есе про утримання від тваринної їжі як моральний обов'язок» ( ). Етика та права тварин Роздуми про етику тварин складають сьогодні значну частину філософічних дебатів щодо веганства. До класики належить книга Пітера Сінґера «Визволення тварин» 1975 року. Сінґер доводить, що нема жодних моральних виправдань закриванню очей на страждання істоти, незалежно, якого вона походження. Особливо - виключати «нелюдські тварини» з принципу рівноправ'я настільки довільно, як і виключати за цим принципом людей іншого кольору шкіри, іншої культури, віросповідання чи статі. Тестування на тваринах міні|праворуч|200пкс|Протест проти [[вівісекція|вівісекції]] Веганська спільнота рішуче виступає проти тестування товарів на тваринах. Здебільшого це косметика, побутова хімія та лікарські засоби. На вимогу суспільства Єврокомісія у 2007–2011 роках виділила €238 млн. на розвиток альтернативних методів тестування. І 2013 року в країнах Євросоюзу заборонили тестувати на тваринах косметику та її складники.European Commission — Ban on animal testing Проте в галузі медицини тварин надалі використовують для досліджень. В інших частинах світу не введено навіть часткових заборон, тому європейські компанії деколи переносять туди випробувальні лабораторії. Станом на 2005 рік у світі для різних випробовувань використовувалися 58,3 млн. тварин. Основна частина дослідів припадала на розвинені країни: США, Британію, Францію, Німеччину. Зокрема, 2013 року в самій лише Британії здійснили 4,12 млн. дослідницьких випробовувань. З них токсикологічні тести склали 375 тис. випробовувань. Зоозахисна організацієя «Люди за етичне ставлення до тварин» ( ) створила перелік компаній, які у створенні своєї продукції виключили тестування на тваринах — так званий Білий список PETA ( ). Компанії, що проводять такі тестування, потрапляють до «чорного списку», а виробники із сумнівними та непідтвердженими даними — до «сірого». Індустрія розваг Використання тварин з метою розваг суперечить веганському принципу через експлуатацію та жорстокість до них, тому вегаспільноти проводять акції та пікети, спрямовані на припинення діяльності таких вистав. Місцями, де використовують тварин задля розваги є тваринні бої, цирки, зоопарки, дельфінарії, пересувні звіринці, прокати коней тощо. Завдяки суспільному резонансу, діяльність цирків із дикими тваринами заборонена в Нідерландах, Греції, Словенії, Мексиці, Парагваї, Болівії, Кіпрі, Перу та в іспанській місцевості Каталонія.These 8 Countries Have Banned Wild Animals in Circuses… Why Can't We Do it? Жорстокі традиції міні|праворуч|200пкс|[[Гриндадрап]] Веганські та зоозахисні товариства шукають законні шляхи до припинення невмотивовано жорстоких традицій деяких народів, що містять масові вбивства тварин, зокрема, жертвопринесення. На Фарерських островах існує традиційний щорічний забій гринд і дельфінів — Гриндадрап ( ). Так, 13 серпня 2013 року у селищі Гвалба вбили близько 430 атлантичних білобоких дельфінів.Sea Sheperd — They Slaughter Dolphins, Don't They? Рішуче виступає проти проведення вилову зоозахисне товариство «Морський пастух»: у 2014 році за спроби перешкодити вилову місцева поліція заарештувала його діячів. У Непалі щороку відбувається релігійний фестиваль Ґадхімай, який полягає у масовому жертвопринесенні тварин богині Ґадхімай. Переважно - буйволів, кіз і курей. У 2009 році на такому фестивалі вбили близько 250 тис. тварин. Місцеві активісти, переважно буддисти, протестують у столиці Непалу, Катманду, а люди всього світу тиснуть на уряд сусідньої Індії, з земель якої потрапляє основна частина тварин, аби Індія заборонила чи хоча б уважніше слідкувала за вивезенням тварин до Непалу. Активізм міні|праворуч|400пкс|Пікет у [[Тель-Авіві]] Активісти веганського руху всіляко пропагують відмову від насильства до тварин. Основні та найпоширеніші способи пропаганди: * роздача інформаційних листівок і брошур; * проведення тематичних заходів і лекцій на зоозахисну тематику; * створення мотиваційних графіті на вулицях міст. Проводять також пікети й акції задля привернення уваги суспільства до тієї чи іншої проблеми або сфери, де порушені права тварин. Сюди входять акції, що закликають бойкотувати хутрову промисловість, діяльність цирків і дельфінаріїв. Окрім пропагандистських, проводяться також «акції прямої дії» — переважно нелегальні заходи, в ході яких випускають тварин із місць їхнього утримання, завдають матеріальних збитків компаніям, причетним до порушення прав тварин. Однією з найвідоміших груп, що проводить акції прямої дії, є «Фронт визволення тварин» ( ). Дії членів ALF привернули увагу американських спецслужб і 2004 року в звіті ФБР організацію «Фронт визволення тварин», а також екозахисний союз «Фронт визволення Землі», внесено до списку екстремістських організацій та екотерористів.The Federal Bureau of Investigations — Animal Rights Extremism and Ecoterrorism Спільнота міні|праворуч|200пкс|Активісти у [[Нова Зеландія|новозеландському місті Інверкаргілл частують перехожих веганськими солодощами з нагоди Міжнародного дня вегана (2013)]] Найбільші громади веганів мешкають у розвинених країнах: США, Німеччині, Великій Британії, Ізраїлі, Канаді, Австралії, Італії, Новій Зеландії тощо. Станом на 2014 рік Ізраїль має найвищий відсоток веганів серед населення країни — близько 4%, тобто 300 тис. із 8 млн. 1 листопада в світі відзначають Міжнародний день вегана. Спосіб життя Вегани значно суворіше ставляться до свого раціону, ніж вегетаріанці: крім виключення з нього м'яса, риби та морепродуктів, не вживають яєць, молока, меду, желатину, харчові додатків на кшталт барвника карміну, а також усе, що могло бути отримане з продуктів тваринного походження, наприклад, лецитин із яєць, а не сої. Власник «Virgin» Річард Бренсон має намір з 1 січня 2016 запустити «Vegan America» — повністю веганську авіакомпанію. На таку ідею його наштовхнули Білл Гейтс, Ел Гор і китайський інвестор Лі Ка-Шин.З наступного року запрацюють веганські авіалінії Видавництво Документальні фільми * Земляни, 2005. * , 2008. * , 2011. * , 2012. * , 2011. * , 2012 Тематична література * . Loving Animals: Toward a New Animal Advocacy. — University of Minnesota Press, 2011. * Джонатан Сафран Фоер. Eating Animals, Hamish Hamilton, 2010. * . How to Go Vegan, The New York Times, 14 January 2013. * . An Animal's Place The New York Times Magazine, 10 November 2002. * . Animal, Vegetable, Miserable, The New York Times, 21 November 2009. Веганські дієти * American Dietetic Association. «A new food guide for North American vegetarians», 2003. * . Thrive Foods: 200 Plant-Based Recipes for Peak Health. — Da Capo Press, 2011. * . Chloe's Kitchen. — Simon and Schuster, 2012. * Hobbs, Suzanne Havala. Living Dairy-Free For Dummies. — John Wiley & Sons, 2010. * Jamieson, Alexandra. Living Vegan For Dummies. — John Wiley & Sons, 2009. * , Фрідмен Скотт. Eat and Run: My Unlikely Journey to Ultramarathon Greatness. — Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2012. * Mangels, Reed. The Everything Vegan Pregnancy Book''. — Adams Media, 2011. * Mangels, Reed. «Pregnancy and the Vegan Diet». — Vegetarian Resource Group, 2006. * Norris, Jack. Vegan for Life: Everything You Need to Know to Be Healthy and Fit on a Plant-Based Diet. — Da Capo Lifelong Books, 2011. * Schinner, Mikoyo. Artisan Vegan Cheese. — Book Publishing Co., 2012. * (ed.). Forks Over Knives: The Plant-Based Way to Health. — The Experiment, 2011. * Wasserman, Debra and Mangels, Reed (eds.). Vegan Handbook. — Vegetarian Resource Group, 2010. Історичні тексти * . An Essay on Abstinence from Animal Food, as a Moral Duty. — Wilks and Taylor, 1802. * . The Perfect Way in Diet. — Kegan Paul, Trench & Co., 1881. * Персі Біші Шеллі. A Vindication of Natural Diet. — F. Pitman, 1884. * . A Plea for Vegetarianism. — Vegetarian Society, 1886. * '' . The Ethics of Diet. — Swan Sonnenschein & Co., 1896. * Руперт Велдон No Animal Food. — Health Culture Co., 1910. (Перша з відомих веганських кулінарних книг) Див. також * Вегетаріанство * Вівісекція * Морський пастух * Фронт визволення тварин * Vegano Hooligano * Пеганізм * Праноїди — йоги чи боги? Примітки Посилання * IVU World VegFest — Vegan History * Категорія:Харчова поведінка